Spider-Man (minimateking30's version)
''Spider-Man ''is a film directed by Max Carroll. It is the first entry into the Spider-Man film franchise. Plot High-school sophomore Peter Parker lives with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, and is a school outcast and bully victim. On a school field trip, he visits a genetics laboratory with his friend Harry Osborn and unwitting love interest Gwen Stacy. There, Peter is bitten by a genetically engineered "super spider." Shortly after arriving home, he becomes ill and falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, scientist Norman Osborn, owner of OsCorp, is trying to secure an important military weapons contract. He experiments on himself with an unstable performance-enhancing chemical. After absorbing the chemical, he goes insane, kills his assistant, and destroys the laboratory. The next morning, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted, and his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs from the wrists, and his refelxes have been quickened. Feeling confident, Peter decides to try and ask Gwen out on a date the following evening. However, he is stopped by Midtown High football star Flash Thompson and his friends. Flash attempts to instigate Peter into a neighborhood brawl, but Peter refuses. When Flash charges him, though, Peter displays amazing agility and embarrasses Flash, causing his friends to run away. When Flash threatens to call the authorities on Peter, he simply runs back home. Brushing off Ben's advice that "with great power comes great responsibility," Peter considers impressing Gwen with a car and fancy date. He enters an underground wrestling tournament and wins his first match, but the promoter cheats him out of his prize money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape in revenge. Moments later, he discovers that Ben has been carjacked and shot, dying in Peter's arms. Enraged, Peter dons his costume to pursue the murderer using his webs for transportation for the first time. He confronts the killer in an abandoned warehouse only to learn to his horror that the killer is the same criminal he could have stopped earlier. Out of a need for revenge, Peter beats the killer into unconsciousness and leaves him tied up for the authorities. Upon graduating from 10th grade, Peter begins using his abilities to fight crime, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson, a newspaper chief editor, hires Peter as a freelance photographer, since he is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man. Norman, upon learning OsCorp's board members plan to sell the company, attacks them at the World Unity Fair; though Peter intervenes as Spider-Man, Norman still kills the board members. Jameson quickly dubs the mysterious killer the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin offers Spider-Man a place at his side, but Spider-Man refuses. They fight, and Spider-Man is wounded. At Thanksgiving dinner, May invites Gwen and the Osborns. During the dinner, Norman sees the wound on Peter and realizes he is Spider-Man. Shortly after he leaves, Green Goblin attacks and hospitalizes May. Gwen admits to Peter she is infatuated with Spider-Man, who has rescued her on numerous occasions, and asks Peter whether Spider-Man ever asked about her. Harry, who loves Gwen, arrives and interprets that she has feelings for Peter. Defeated, Harry laments to his father that Peter loves Gwen, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's weakness. The Green Goblin kidnaps and holds Gwen and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the George Washington Bridge, challenging Spider-Man to another confrontation. He forces Spider-Man to choose whom to save, and drops Gwen and the children. Spider-Man manages to save the tram car, but Gwen dies when her neck snaps from the sudden jolt of Spider-Man's web catching her. While Green Goblin is pelted and heckled by civilians who have sided with Spider-Man. Green Goblin then redirects the fight into an abandoned building where they engage in a lengthy and brutal battle. When the Goblin threatens to torture Peter's remaining friends and loved ones, an enraged Spider-Man manages to overpower Green Goblin. Norman reveals himself to halt the fight and he begs for forgiveness, but at the same time programs his glider to impale his foe from behind. Sensing the danger, Spider-Man instinctively dodges, and the glider impales Green Goblin. As he dies, Norman asks Spider-Man not to tell Harry of the Green Goblin's identity. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to his house. Harry arrives to find Spider-Man standing over his father's body and incorrectly believes him to have murdered his father. At Norman and Gwen’s funerals, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Man, and asserts that Peter is all the family he has left. Peter is then seen looking over Gwen's grave, lamenting on his battle with the Goblin. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Ben's words, and accepts his new responsibility as Spider-Man. Cast * 'Dylan O' Brien '- Spider-Man/Peter Parker * 'John Travolta '- Green Goblin/Norman Osborn * 'Shailene Woodley '- Gwen Stacy * 'Dane DeHaan '- Harry Osborn * 'Meryl Streep '- Aunt May * 'James Caan '- Uncle Ben * 'Gary Oldman '- J. Jonah Jameson * 'Stan Lee '- Civilian at World Unity Day Festival. Gallery Asm3.png|Spider-Man Asm gg.png|Green Goblin I